Winded Flags & Changing Decisions
by diamond camera
Summary: Bella is a freshman in college in NYC . All of her friend are back in Washington. When she decides to come back her entire life gets flipped upside down after 1 party and 2many tequila shots, what will a kiss make Bella feel ON BREAK UNTILL SUMMER '10
1. On my own in Big Apple

A/N: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. All relation to real life people are merely coincidental.

Thanks to my amazing friend Arianna for editing my crazyness and for the amazing Dashzap and Knittingfynatcy on Raverly for helping me control my grammer

Winded Flags and Changing Dreams

Bella:

I had picked the wrong school. Here I was, midway through my first month in college, and I was beyond miserable. How did I go from being that quiet girl in high school who worked on the newspaper and choreographing dances for color guard, to being pushed and shoved around in a college that was supposed to be perfect for me? I was there on scholarship and in the honors college. I was 3,000 miles away from Forks. As I walked back to my dorm after my morning University 100 class, I kept thinking about what Charlie had said to me right as he moved me into my dorm.

_**You know, Bella, if you're not happy, you can always transfer back to UW. You can be closer to home and go back to doing things you love.**_

As I checked my Blackberry, I saw there was a text message from Charlie.

_**Just checking to see how you're doing in the big city. Make sure you have your pepper spray with you.**_

I chuckled a little bit at that. You would think that being the daughter of a man who was the police chief of a small town would learn how to protect herself. Here I am, living in New York City, following my passion for photography and writing, and all I could think about was what could have been. I quickly threw on my FHS hoodie and sat on my bed, grabbing my yearbook from senior year. Even though forks was a small high school, our yearbook was filled so much that it made it seem as if there were 10,000 people there.

I didn't have many friends at school in NYC or even in high school. Being in color guard, we hung out a lot with the band. I had the girls in the color guard : Irina, the captain; Tanya, the senior who had made all American; Jessica and Angela, the twins; and Rosalie and Alice. They were my best friends. On the first day of 6th grade we were sitting together in Mrs. Keion's homeroom class and instantly hit it off when we saw each other's hot pink Tamagotchi key chains. Jasper Hale and his cousin, Emmett Cullen, were also in our class. When we were all put together for our first big project of the year, we became closer than the molecules making diamonds.

On the day of graduation we all parted ways. Jasper and Alice were heading to Washington State University, where Alice would be on the Cougar Battalion color guard and where Jasper would be on the drum line. Emmett and Rosalie would end up going to the University of Washington, where Emmett would be playing football and where Rosalie would be cheerleading. And here I was alone in NYC sitting with my roommate Kate a as we decided what groups we would join or what bars we would go to. Kate was just finishing up flat-ironing her beautiful red hair and adding a little gold to her smokey eyes. She had on a little purple and silver dress with a crisscross back, threw on some silver heels, and instantly looked like she should be walking on the Victoria's secret runway instead of going out on a Tuesday night. I quickly threw on my black leggings and a little navy long sleeve top and my favorite silver feather necklace. I decided to go with flats tonight instead of my fake Christian Louboutin shoes. I had bough black heels with with a white bottom and colored them red. Alice love the fact that I knew that brand but the only reason I knew them was from the Jennifer Lopez song that she blasted at out last color guard practice of the year, right after we had tryouts for the incoming freshman.

Just as we were about to leave with the rest of the people from our floor in The Towers, the freshman only dorm, I got a text from somebody I had missed a lot,

_**BELLS-color guard isn't the same without you. Wish we were twirling together! SKYPE ME SOON- AL**_

God, did I miss her. I hadn't seen Alice in the two months since she'd left for college band camp. Alice, Rosalie, and I had made a pact before we all left that we would make sure that we would get together for Christmas and go to La Push beach and have a bonfire like we used to. We'd even gone behind our families backs and got little tattoos on our inner wrists, a little fork to remind us where we came from. Yes, it was cheesy and it hurt like hell, but rubbing over the little grey and black fork on my inner right wrist oddly made me feel like I was right there doing Peter Pan tosses with Jasper playing drums in the background, standing next to Alice and cheering with Rosalie when Emmett would catch a pass and run for the winning touchdown.

It felt like that was so long ago. Maybe Charlie was right, maybe I did belong in Washington. I texted Alice back quickly before I could start crying and ruin my makeup for going to T.J.'s with Kate and all of her theater buddies.

_**Al- I miss you so much, I'm rubbing my fork and missing the silverware drawer!- Bells**_

She would know exactly what I meant when I said the drawer. The more I stayed in New York City, the more I missed my friends.

One month.

I would give myself one more month to decide if it was too much for me to be so far away.

Thanks for reading, lets see what Miss Bella is going to be doing next

Do you see that little review box down there? Can you please click it

Thanks

XOXOXOXOXO

Diamond Camera


	2. Back to the drawer

A/N: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. All relation to real life people are merely coincidental.

Alrighty here is chapter 2!!

* * *

Bella:

"Now, are you sure about this Bella? I feel like being in New York City is doing great things for you". Mrs. Cope didn't want to see the "rising star of the photography department shovel herself back to dreary Washington". As much as I liked Mrs. Cope, I was just not feeling right being this far away. I had cried on the phone with Alice for the past month. She told me she was trying to work through everything with her color guard and that Jasper was being hazed by the band. It seems like Rose and Emmett were the only one who were happy. If they were happy at UW, then maybe I could be too. Not to mention Charlie was more than thrilled to have me closer to Forks. I have to go to where I feel I am going to be happy and right now, it seems like UW is that place. I had gotten into UW on partial scholarship when I applied but decided I would try out NYC. I had gotten onto the color guard there also and had made plans to meet with the coach when I arrived in 3 days to talk about a possibility of being on the team. She had said that some girls were not pulling their weight so there was going to most likely be a few spots open by the next week. Everything was all set. I was moving into the dorms and even got a single in the building where most of the football and band members were. Everything was going well.

As I packed my stuff and headed to the airport with Kate and her sorority sisters Brittney and Marisa, she gave me a hug and told me that if I changed my mind and wanted to come back to to the big city that there would be a drink waiting for me at T.J's. She was one of the few things I was going to miss about living in New York.

* * *

The plane ride back to Washington was uneventful. I got lucky with no crying infants and an aisle to myself. Once I was off the plane, I sent a text to Alice.

Back in the state where it always rains, wish I could see your smiling face- Bells

I felt so bad for Alice and Jasper. They were miserable at WSU. I only told them a few days ago that I was transferring to UW and that Emmett and Rose were picking me up from the airport. It felt as if I had just pressed send when my phone was ringing with Emmett's number.

"Hey, where are you?"  
"I just got off the plane. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Are you wearing the hoodie?'  
"Yes and it's massive on me. It won't be too hard to spot the short girl wearing the triple XL UW hoodie with CULLEN written on the back."  
"Just hurry up, munchkin. Rose is jumping up and down waiting for you."  
"Okay gigantor, be there soon."

I was lucky. I told Charlie that it would be easier if Rose and Emmett were going to pick me up since it was closer for them and so that we could head to school. They had even driven back to Forks to pick up my truck. That was another thing i missed about living in Washington, having a car and not having to wait for the subway with all the creepy people late at night after going out.

It wasn't hard to spot the two of them, decked out in UW hoodies for cheerleading and football. Emmett is 6'3" so he is easy to find if you just look up. I ran to them like in those old movies and hugged Rose with all of my might. Then Emmett picked me up and swung me around. I always thought of him as my older brother. The drive to campus was uneventful, listening to old 90's music and singing along to BSB and N*Sync. I think I even caught Em singing a little "Bye Bye Bye". When we got to the dorm we all grabbed a bag and a box and took it to the dorms. As I walked into the entrance of Hansee Hall and my R.A Pablo was there waiting to help me get settled in. on the way to the grand staircase, I saw the most beautiful piano the was surrounded by windows that looked out onto the lush green courtyard. I had always wanted to learn to play the piano. After we got to my room and unloaded everything there was a knock on my door

"Hey, I'm Elliot."

Elliot was short and sweet and also the drum major. He said that the coach, Miss Samantha, as they liked to call her, told him to make sure that I was all settled in. From the way that he talked about her, I couldn't help but suspect that he had the hots for her. He told me that I was to be up at 9 am tomorrow. 9 am on a Saturday? What was I getting myself into? He also handed my uniform, purple shorts and a grey long sleeve UW shirt that said "GUARD" on the back. I was so thankful that I had talked to the coach and was meeting with her this afternoon to go over a basic audition for the seniors and captains to show them my basic saber, riffle and flag skills. There was a lot of irony of me being in color guard. When it came to walking in high heels, I was a mess, but in high school, when I was in my uniform with the shell top and navy jazz pants, nothing could trip me up, i wouldn't fall over my feet and fall flat on my face in front of the entire school. I was able to throw peter pans with my flags and flourishes with my riffle.

My "audition" for the seniors and captions went extremely well, they were all surprised with my passion and " facials" as they called them. I guess i learned that from Rose and Alice, they were always so animated when we were in high school. I guess doing my routine reminded me of hem and how much my friend meant to me. I did have one negative comment and it was about my tattoo, they told me it needed to be covered and i had assured them that i was able to cover it with makeup so wearing a sleeveless shell would not be a problem.

That Sunday was my first away game in uniform for UW, charlie had even driven in to watch me. The game was great, Emmett was catching some great passes for 2 touch downs and managed to only get tackled once. Rosalie was the image of perfection in her UW cheer uniform and icy blond hair pulled back with a big purple and gold bow in it. All the guard and cheerleaders had a little huskies paw print on the right cheeks. I had managed to pull back my mousy brown hair into a pony tail with curls in it. But getting those curls were miserable. Rose had to wet my hair the night before and sponge roller it then hair spray and cover them. But i wanted to look perfect for my first game. Not just for Charlie or Em or Rose, but for me. I felt a little sad that I was here all alone doing color guard. Yes i had my friends like Jeanette and Arianna on guard with me and Elliott the drum major, but without Alice and Jasper here it felt a little bitter sweet. I had called Alice almost ever day that I could after practice, she wounded miserable but wouldn't admit it. I felt as if she was hiding something form me. But I tried not to think about that , I needed to be happy. So held my flag a little tighter and quickly kissed the makeup covered fork tattoo on my wrist and headed out in line for the half time show.

We ended up winning the game and Emmett, Rose and I made plans to meet up later back at the dorms to play some wii and I promised to make my famous reverse chocolate chip cookie. We promised to make it a after home game tradition if we could. We all sat there in our respective hoodies playing everything from wii bowling to Mario kart. I don't know how she did it but she convinced Emmett to play Wii Cheer with us. Of course she won, which nearly sent Emmet's competitive self over the edge. She then leaned in and kissed him and I swear he turned from rough and tumble football man to the sweetest little puppy with big doughy eyes and dimples that anybody has ever seen. By 2:30 in the morning was spent. I quickly plugged my blackberry into my macbook and saw that I had 3 texts. One was from Kate wishing me good luck and informing me that she had been elected to council for her sorority. I was happy for her. One was from Elliot demanding that I post my pictures form toady on facebook and tag him. The last one though was short ans sweet

Glad your back in Washington, you did great today. I'm proud of you.

As un talkative and reserved as Charlie was, that little text message made my hear swell with a feeling of being loved.

* * *

During practice on Wednesday, Miss Samantha told us that since we had lost a few girls due to transfers that we had a few new girls coming to try out and that she wanted us all to be there. As we walked into the practice room i nearly lost it. Right there stand 100 feet away from me was Alice, wearing the tryout uniform and her hair perfectly done. As tiny as she was, when she walked in to a room, her small and her energy made her feel as big as Emmett, not to mention she is pretty strong and her throws would sometimes hit the ceiling of the gym back at home. But she was here, in Seattle, at UW. I screamed when i saw her and ran over to her and jumped into her arms and tacked her to the ground.

'WHAT THE HELL ALICE!!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE TRANSFERRING?? AND TRYING OUT?? WHERE ARE YOU LIVING, WHERE'S JASPER? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE??"

i was out of breath and Alice wiped the tears that I didn't know had started to pour out of my eyes, undoubtedly smudging my eyeliner. She looked at me and smiled with tears welling up in her eyes.

" I didn't want to tell you because it was a surprise and I wasn't sure if i was going to be trying out but after i say the facebook pictures fro your last game i knew I had to. I'm living in your dorm silly, jasper too, I'm surprised you haven't seen him hanging out with Elliott all the time, he is the drum line. Now if you will get off of me I would like to make a good impression for my audition and having my best friend hugging and crying on me as sweet as it is i don't think will help me."

I smiled and gave her a good luck hug and rubbed her fork tattoo. Of course after her amazing audition she made the team and we decided that that night we needed to celebrate. Ava, the captain of the guard reminded us of the mixer tonight between the cheerleaders band and some of the football team. Alice immediately grabbed my hand and made a mad dash to her car to take me shopping.I was so glad to have her here with me. Everything felt right. I was actually excited to go shopping with her at forever 21 and wherever else in the mall she wanted to take me. This was going to be a memorable night. I would just feel it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, lets see what happiens at that party. There is a posability that as a outtake ill write about what happiens to Bella in the one month time span.

Do you see that little review box down there? Can you please click it

Thanks

XOXOXOXOXO

Diamond Camera


	3. Brown Eyed Girl

Edward

"Hey are you coming tonight?"

"What trash hole you going to tonight, doesn't dear rose have you on a tight leash this week"

"Hey you keep your mouth shut or else I wont set you up with rose's friend who just moved here"

"I swear to go Emmett you set me up with all these girls and I don't have anything in common with any of them, they just want to say they hooked up with a football player."

I knew I was right about that. Yes being Emmett's roommate had its perks like knowing where all the parties were going and tossing the ball around to room to make sure were on the same wavelength. But sometimes I swear to god all he is interested in doing is getting me laid. The last girl I hooked up with, Erica, she was sweet and all, came from a good family but was too into other things and hated football or any organized sports for that matter. I didn't understand where and how he found these girls to try and set me up with. Sometimes I feel like he set me up just so he and rose could have the room to themselves to make out our cuddle. All he would have to do is ask and I would leave. I could go to the gym, go make myself a nice meal, and maybe if it was quite enough I could go play the piano in the lounge. I remembered hating my mom and dad for making me take lessons, but now I appreciate it. It was soothing and relaxing. I had even started composing again. I always had my standbys that I would go sneak away when I was stressed out, either Moonlight sonata or Clair de Lune. They were the same songs my parents would play for me when I couldn't sleep.

I had just stepped out of the shower when Emmett announced that he was leaving to head to Hansee for the homecoming "Spirit and Players Party". This is the party where all the band, cheerleaders and color guard and football team and student staff got together unofficially before homecoming weekend started. Being a Sophomore I knew about this party oh to well. Usually a few of the football players would end up hooking up with cheerleaders or band members and if they go lucky the color guard. None of them had ever caught my eye but see as this was Emmett's freshman year and the first year of the tradition for him, I caved in and decided to go with him. I decided to go super casual with my outfit, a pair or light washed jeans, a dark blue green satin looking button down and my black chucks. As old as my chucks were, I refused to throw them out. I got dressed quickly and didn't even bother putting product in my hair, just letting the natural thickness and the fact that it was still wet work as I ran my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face. The dirty penny coloring looked a lot more intense when it was wet, and made my nickname "DP Masen", which I only let a few people call me, it became apparent how appropriate my nickname was. I decided I was even going to forgo my glasses tonight and throw in my contacts. People asked me if I wore color contacts all the time. My response was the same, "Do I look like a 17 year old girl?"

After being dragged out of the door by Emmett, who was just eager to see Rose even though they had just see each other a few hours ago, I decided that tonight I want going to try and find some random girl to hook up. I was just going to go and fight though the plethora of scantily clad girls and just have fun with some of my teammates. That was until I saw her. And god did she look incredible, not like any girl that I've ever seen at UW. He skin looked like the porcelain dolls that you see at the museum, so light in color but yet glowing more than a girl who is obsessed with a tanning booth. The way the blue dress fell on her was just breathe taking. The lightness of the fabric made he slender frame look like an angel who could just float away at any second. And my god her shoes. I had a thing for girls in an incredible pair of heels. The minute I saw that red sole and the beautiful legs that were defined so perfectly b the height of the heel, I started to feel like mush. Don't get me wrong, I love a girl in a pair of ratty chucks over a pair of heels any other day but this girl was different. The v-neck showed enough of her kissable skin but not too much as to revel the navy bra that was starting to peak out. Her eyes are what got me though. The sizes of them were as if they were magnets and the deep chocolate color, all I could do was lick my lips and adjust myself discreetly. I haven't felt this way bout anybody or anything in my life. All I could do I was walk up to her and introduce myself, hopefully not looking like a total jackass and stare into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Your Beautiful eyes caught my attention from across the room"


	4. Berries and Mint

A/N SO SORRY IS BEENSO LONG!!!! I was working on a show then got mono. But now this chapter is up and I have already started storyboarding chapter 5 so get excited. Thanks to josh for editing.

Things I own, a blackberry, a Nikon d5000, and a 3 month subscription to Jdate ending in March

Things I don't own: twilight (le sigh)

I was so flabbergasted that Alice was here in Seattle that I didn't even realize that we had spent almost 4 hours at the mall. We had gone to almost every store including Victoria's Secret'; Alice had it in her mind that I was going to "get over all the shit that has happened to me in the past". As easy as she made it sound, I knew that it would never happen; that summer at camp going into junior year was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I had swore to Alice and the rest of the gang not to tell Charlie because, well, he was _Charlie_.

It was about 6pm and my stomach was growling for some food. We stopped at Subway and Orange Julius. We were lucky enough to find a table that was far enough from the little kids playground in the middle of the food court that we could actually have an adult conversation.

"So what kind of a vibe are you going for tonight?" She looked at me as if any mention of a theme for tonight's outing would cause her to pounce like a lioness on her prey. When it came to making "Plain Jane Bella" into Isabella, my hot, confident alter ego, Alice became a deadly ninja with her makeup brushes and curling irons.

"I was thinking of just throwing on something I bought today, you know maybe jeans and my purple polo, considering its kind of a school spirit event". Alice would have killed a weaker person with the look she was giving me.

"I swear on all that is holy at Sephoria, if you even think about being casual tonight, I will tie your hands up and play Barbie Isabella M. Swan" There were some days I regretted telling her my full name. Charlie and Renee were not creative with my middle name. They told me they were in a James Bond fix while Renee was pregnant with me and were going for the "Bond, James Bond" kind of a thing mixed in with Q's mystique. That was why when we use to get drunk at a dingy bar back in Forks, I would introduce myself as "Swan, Bella Swan". People would always try to guess my middle name thanks to the monogrammed L.L. Bean bag I had had since the 5th grade. Only my closest friends knew that my middle name was just M, not Marie, not Melissa, not Michelle, just M.

As I sat there in the chair in front of Alice's desk turned vanity, trying not to choke on the hair spray, I was remembering what it was like when Alice had gotten me ready for my first date with Seth back in middle school. She was curling my hair the same way, but this time making it was less primped; a more natural sexy. We also didn't have to worry about Elizabeth walking in on us applying makeup and putting chicken cutlets in our bras. It still felt like middle school whenever Alice would do this to me, except this time there was usually a glass of wine from the box in the fridge.

Once my hair was all quaffed, I throw on my blue La Perla bra and purple underwear (just for some extra school spirit). I decided to be somewhat comfy that night and threw on a little blue sun dress that I had bough earlier on in the day. Alice, however, forced me into her Christian Louboutin. Anytime Alice bought something for "us," I knew it meant she was buying them to keep in her closet and force them upon me when I let her play Barbie.

Alice turned me around and then proceeded to apply my makeup. When I wore makeup, I always wore the same thing, NARS Laguna/orgasm bronzer, lip gloss (tonight's shade being a tube of NARS orgasm), some Bad Girl Lash mascara and navy eyeliner. I decided that didn't want my legs to look super pasty and dry, so I lathered on my favorite strawberry body butter. Rose came over looking amazing in her lavender outfit, and both of us rocking some red bottom shoes. Her wrap dress reminded me of a little bit of Meg's dress from the movie Hercules, but it was shorter and more modern, not to mention sexier.

What made my mouth drop was the little bottle of Patron in her hand.

Once I saw Alice walk out of the bathroom in her mint colored dress, heels, and 3 shot glasses, I knew what I was in for that night.

After 3 shots and no chasers we were all giddy and headed over to Hansee Hall for the party. The second we left my room, though, Alice was clinging onto Jasper for dear life. They looked so cute and so happy, his shirt even matched her outfit for the night. That was them, though, not something Rose and Emmett would do. It was also something I vowed I would never do.

Once we entered the purple and gold themed hall, Rose was quickly snatched up from behind when Emmett came and kissed her neck; all she could do was glow and smile. It felt good to have all of us back together. As much as I thought I felt like a 5th wheel when we were all together, they never let me truly feel it.

We walked over to the makeshift bar and grabbed some "Huskitiinis;" pretty much a firtini, but with a drop or 2 of grape juice and some purple food coloring. I was already feeling good and, I don't know how, but I felt more graceful in my high heels. I decided earlier on that I would try and find some cute guy to dance with, but not go far enough to make things awkward at the pre-game parade the next day. I was finishing my drink when some DJ Sammi came on and Alice and Rose dragged me out onto the floor; it felt like the middle school dances all over. I grabbed another Huskitini and was dancing it up while chatting with some of the guys from the band.

Suddenly, I felt chills go up my spine. That's when I heard him...

"Your Beautiful eyes caught my attention from across the room"

When I turned around and looked at him all I could think was

"Oh...My..._God_"

"Who is this guy? This man? This _Deity_?"

I looked up at his face; it was slightly tan and clean shaved. His eyes, though, were what truly caught me. The only other time I had seen eyes that vibrant was when Alice and Rose tried out colored contacts.

All I could do is say " Well your eyes seem to be doing the same for me". Who was I? How was this guy turning me into mush with 10 words?

He then gently took my hand and pulled me close into his chest. We danced. His arms were big and strong, yet his hands were so soft and gentle. All I could do was think about his hands roaming all over my body, my hands tangled up in his copper hair and working their way over his muscles, etching their way through his eggplant colored shirt.

God! I just met this guy and here I was thinking about ravaging him; thinking about what he looked like without a shirt on! Then he did something that turned out to be my complete undoing; he drew a line of little kisses from my neck down to my shoulder; he literaly sent sparks and chills through my entire body at the same time. I was getting more than a little hot and bothered, to say the least.

Alice came over a while later and kept filling my red cup. The purple drinks were delicious, but I was really wondering wondering how _he_ tasted, how his lips would taste. I imagined it would be like raspberries or mint.

God if he tasted like mint I would faint right then and there.

He kept whispering sweet nothings into my ear. Our bodies kept melding together; all I could think was how I could stay like this, _sleep _like this, forever and just be happy.

God here I was thinking of sleeping with him and I didn't even know his name. He was whispering Italian in my ear , the only reason I knew is because he said Bella.

"Tu sei una stella... La mia stella. Ti sognero' tutta la notte fino al siete la donna che più bella ho visto mai."

Right there and then, I melted. I did something I never expected I could do. I turned around. I ran my hands through his slight mess of hair. I smelled him; he smelled divine, like vanilla and something else.

Then I turned again, I made the full transformation into Isabella. I kissed him. Kissing him should have been a sin, and, my god, he tasted like mint and raspberries. I was legit in heaven. Our hands were roaming with our lips flush together. He was the one I had been waiting for, the one to erase all he bad dreams, to make the nightmares go away. My knight in shining armor, the silver lining to my clouds, my savior, my dream...

My Esperanza.

TRANSLATIONS:

Tu sei una stella... La mia stella. Ti sognero' tutta la notte fino al siete la donna che più bella ho visto mai."

You are a star... My star. I will dream of you all night until morning. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Esperanza - Hope in Spanish

I hope you like this chapter, outfits are now being posted, and once I can figure out how to do the link embedding I will do so until them they are at

Polyvore(dot)com/winded_flags_changing_decisions/collection?id=390041


	5. One To Many

Got super inspired reading CW&IA and Crushed Seriphim so I decided to get cracking on chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it!!

Things I own: a VS water bottle and a butload of crochet hooks

Things I down own TWILIGHT, ( le major sigh)

EPOV

My god kissing her was heaven. I did not expect her to be kissing me but I was surely glad that she was. She tasted like grape and the pineapple from her drink but her lips, the tasted like strawberries. I took my hands and with one ran it through her long wavy hair and with the other pressed her lower back into me. I wanted to spew off as much romantic saying that I had learned from taking Italian in high school and in college. I would take Italian forever it if elicited the same sparks form her. It was in that moment that my life felt like something was right, that the arguments with my parents, the working my ass of to get into a good school, to play football, to find someone to love, if was all becoming clear to me. It was like the violins in "bittersweet symphony". This woman needed to be in my life. Her pixie little friend interrupted our mind blowing kiss to bring her another drink. I could tell that my little _incandescente stella_ was getting close to her limits but I felt as if it wasn't my place to tell her to stop.

As much as I want to protect her I didn't want to drive her away. We kept dancing and by the time her friend brought her 4th drink, or at least the 4th in front of me, I could tell she was done. The little spitfire of a friend grabbed my angel by the arm and told her she was done for the night. After only taking few steps she was falling over herself, and luckily I was able to catch her before she fell to the ground in a heap. I quickly picked her up and her friend said, " She is not going to be happy about you carrying her". But my angel just wrapped her arms around my neck and I could do nothing to whip the cock ass grin off my face. As I followed her friend and who I presumed to be her boyfriend to my princesses' dorm, I noticed her door tag, it was 2 flags with a big W in purple and gold and her name, Bella. My goddess, her name was perfect. She was beautiful. I was able to find her room key and slid it in to the door and walked into the room. She had a bed set that said "So Much Love So Little Time Pink". Of cores my Bella, my_ Bella?_, would have a Victoria's Secret bed spread set. I placed her down as her friend rummaged through her drawers to find her some pajamas. I placed her down on top of the bed as she whimpered and curled up into the fetal position.

She had a view of the courtyard and the bike racks, but there was nice big tree outside I could imagine her sitting under reading. Her desk had all these photos I looked closely and saw her with her team of color guard, with a few guys in letterman jackets and with a group of girls all dressed up for prom I could only assume. There was one of her and a man in a police chief uniform sitting in front of a house the man I could only assume to be her father and the house I could assume was where she grew up. Then there was a picture of her and a girl in a cheerleading uniform, a guy in a band uniform, the same girl who was helping Bella get pajamas and then 2 people I recognized, it was Emmett and Rose. Was this the Bella, the same little bells that Emmett would talk to on skype and whom he had helped moved in. My god, she was more perfect by the second, anybody who can deal with Emmett and Rosalie earns major points in my book. " Alice stop shaking me" "Bella I need to get you out of you dress" "you cant hold me up you weakling" I could only smirk at the comments because now I knew who Alice was from rose talking about her all the time. And from what I had heard, she was strong enough to make Emmett curl into a ball and call uncle. I walked over and helped Bella up. She then latched her arms around my neck as Alice gave me a death stare and told me not to look. " I don't mind Al, he is cute enough," my Bella said. No matter what she was my Bella, now it was just my job to take care of her till she allowed me to call her mine. The though of her being called mine and vice versa just went to my head and to my heart. I lifted Bella up so Alice could remover her shoes and then she undid some zipper on the size of the blue dress and I was able to see more =of her blue bra. I quickly snapped my head to look as if I wasn't looking at her body, but the girls both just smiled and snickered. Alice then slid some red UW shorts onto Bella and I caught a glimpse of her perfect legs. The creaminess and smoothness led up to a purple and white thong and all I could think was Go Dubs. Alice had pushed me out of the way to help her lift the dress over Bella's head and quickly throw on a UW tank top then throw on a oversized purple zip up on top to make sure she would get cold. As I turned around to leave, which killed me, I head her call out to me " don't leave". I think my heart just stopped.

She wanted me to stay. Alice gave me a dirty look as Bella crawled under her covers then came right up to my chest and poked me " Don't you even fucking think about trying something with her. Ill kill you if you do. If you're going to stay at least put this on. Lets just hope your not going commando." and handed me a huge Forks High School tee shirt. I was fine with sleeping in my boxers, even had on my UW ones for good luck. I just never imagined the luck they would bring me in finding Bella. I stripped down once Alice left the room and I quickly check my phone as it rang. It was a text from Emmett asking me to stay out for the room tonight. I didn't think I would have a problem with that, I walked over to Bella's bed and crawled in behind her spooning her as he held on to a little husky doll. I then noticed a little fork tattoo on her inner wrist and was snickered ad the irony of the forks high school shirt and the fork tattoo but was still going to ask her about it in the morning. I crawled up behind her and nuzzled into her vanilla and strawberry smelling hair. She grabbed my arm and pulled it around her mid section, slightly grazing her breast in the process, I wasn't going to complain. As I lay there with Bella in my arms all I could do was smile and slowly drift off to sleep.

Translations:

_incandescente stella_ – glimmers star

Thanks for reading. I'm hoping to finally get into a once a week writing kick once I get back into the full swing of things here at school. But 2 chapters in one week, you should feel loved. Now of only there was a way for you to show me some love, OH WAIT THERE IS!!! Please review for more of huskward and flagella!!


	6. imperfections lead to victory

Chapter 6

A/N so I know its been like a week and a half but I am still in school and I was working a lot on my o/s "14 little blue boxes", which I am proud to announce will be having a lot more chapters. As for my lovely Winded flags and changing decisions, I have laid out exactly what I want to happen in each chapter so now I'm going to try and make Tuesdays my writing days and Wednesday afternoons my editing/posting days.

What I own: awesome new sorority letters and a single rose from an amazing first date

What I don't own: Twilight, le huge sigh

Bella P.O.V

As my alarm went off, I went to move but felt something holding me to my spot. As nice as it was the sun was making my head pound slightly. As I turned around in me bed, I was shocked as hell to see a man, with copper hair, and in my forks high school shirt!

Oh. My. God.

WHAT THE HELL DID I DI LAST NIGHT

I quickly sent a text message to Alice

"Who is this greek god in my bed?!?!"

and he was a greek god, the slight smile on his face made me feel a little less threatened and honestly I was somewhat intrigued by his huge arms. So I decided to grab my phone and cuddle back into the arms of the man occupying the majority of my bed. As I snuggled back in I felt his rock hard abs and the arms gently squeezed around my mid section. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't remember a lot about his man, but my breath oddly tasted like berries and mint. And as this smiling guardian angel of mine breathed out I smelt his breath, berries and mint.

Just as I was getting lost in the daze that is making me curl into his body even more, my alarm starts to blare with the fight song. All of a sudden I feel the bed shift and my greek god up and look at me.

"Hi"

* * *

* * *

EPOV

"Hi"

That's all I could say. I had kissed this girl, held her close to my body, taken care of her, seen her in her underwear, and slept next to this girl all night while holding her close and all I could do was say hi? She quickly jumped out of bend and started asking me questions as she started to run to her closet pulling out a large purple duffle and a big UW garment bag. I knew she was in color guard from the pictures but she was somewhat clumsy running around with a chicken with her head cut off. And it was adorable. She quick ran out of the room with her purple bag an I could only assume that she was heading the bathroom to get dressed. I checked my phone, 4 test messages, all from Em

DUDE, CAN I HAVE THE ROOM

ILL TAKE THAT AS A YES

OK YOU CAN COME BACK

JUST WOKE UP, YOU NOT HERE, SHOULD I TAKE THAT AS A GOOD SIGN??

I smirked a little as I was about to type something back to him while throwing on my pants from last night, but then the door opened. I was flooded with the scent of strawberries and vanilla and the sight of an angel in white. At first I though I was dreaming but here she was, this petite brunette glowing angel in a white top and leggings that showed off her curves perfectly. I had tried not to feel her up in the night but I woke up around 3 am I noticed her body right up close to mine with her perfect ass slighting grinding into me and my hand slightly grazing her breast. It felt like heaven but it took a lot of self-control to keep my hard on from poker her and waking her up scared and slightly hung over. When she walked in I had to slightly adjust how I was sitting on her bed to make my hard on less noticeable. She looked at me like a scared little puppy with some fear and excitement in her eyes; the fear was more up front though.

" We didn't do any thing if that's what your wondering. You just a little to drunk so your friend Alice ad I brought you back here and she got you dressed into you pajamas. I promise I didn't peek. You asked me to stay with you, and I honestly wanted to make sure you were going to get sick after all you drank last night,"

She then started to blush a little under her freshly washed and made up face, and I though I was going to loose it right there in then. She looked so perfect, so beautiful. She was her name she was Bella.

" I have to go, ill bring your shirt around later. Bye Bella"

I had to get to my room to get ready for game day and the wrath of Emmett and possibly Rose.

* * *

* * *

BPOV

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit, what the hell did I do? I ran out of my room so quickly, thankful that I had packed everything in my color guard bag yesterday before going out. I ran to the bathroom and quickly threw some cold water on my face. Maybe I was still drunk, maybe I was in the hospital and this was all a dream. I'm not going to lie to my self and say waking up and looking into those bright lime green eyes wasn't nice but I had never let anybody hold me like that, ever. All it did was remind me of him. I shuttered at the though of him and quickly brushed my teeth and threw on my body lotion and my white leggings. I did my usual game day makeup, which was my nars Laguna bronzer, a little white glitter blush and some black eye liner with a little mascara. I grabbed my lip smackers and make sure was covered in vanilla goodness before I decided to face my demons and what and whom was lying in my bed last night I quickly brushed my hair out and placed my little purple clip holding my bangs back. I walked in and he looked even better than I could imagine. Still wearing my Forks shirt and his dark jeans. Well it wasn't my shirt; I had stolen it from Emmett, since the one I had gotten was too small and I only wore it if I was painting or in the dark room at high school. He mumbled something about the shirt but all I could do like ogle over him, strong arms, slight stubble, messy bed head, kissable lips and those damn lime green eyes. I nodded my head and slightly smiled. When he walked out he slightly brushed by me and I swear I could have turned into lime Jell-O right there and then. I quickly threw my jacket on and grabbed my keys and my phone and camera and ran out the door to Alice's room. I was going to get to the bottom of what happened.

I knocked her door, and when I opened it, Alice, Jasper, Elliot was all in there with smiles on their faces. After spending 15 minutes begging Alice to tell me about last night, she broke down and told me everything. It looked like Elliot was going to burst when either Alice mentioned his name, but yet kept it to him self and said " just wait, ill tell you later." As we all quickly ran out of Alice's room and jumped the shuttle waiting outside to take us to the stadium. Outside, Ava and Samantha were the first ones there and Elliot and Jasper left us to head towards the band. Over the next 10 minutes the rest of the team go there and we were all stretched and warming up our routine. It felt like high school. As we started to get ready for the game I kept remembering my greek god with the lime popsicle colored eyes and why his name kept triggering something within me. As we watched them team enter, all the cheerleaders and the flag girls started cheering, and we were going to make sure to give an extra shout for Emmett. He was the QB so he was called near the end. Then they announced " Number 10, a Sophomore Wide Receiver from Chicago, Illinois, Edward Cullen" Every one was cheering and Alice's jaws and mine dropped, I looked over at Elliot and he was pointing and staring at us. What had I done, I hooked up and kanoodled with the starting wide receiver of the football team, the night before a huge game. And I treated him like he was an alien when he was in my room earlier!! My god I was stupid. I tried to brush it off as I watched the rest of the first half of the game. I kept wondering why I hadn't noticed him at our away game. But then I realized that our away games want really a game, it was a scrimmage at Eastern Washington that the band and cheerleaders went to as a "warm up for the big leagues". He must have been injured. He didn't look injured this morning; he didn't look injured playing today. Why was I caring so much? Then it was time for us to get ready for half time. We were doing our Beatles medley and Ava was taking the swirl solo for the day. It was an honor to be doing the twirl solo at a UW game but an even bigger one when it was a home game. The routine went of without a hitch and coach Samantha came up to me afterwards to talk to me just as the football players were about to come back out on the field. I walked over to her but caught a pair of green eyes staring at me from peripheral.

"Hey Bella, great job out there. Look I know your new here but you have a lot of potential, even in such a short time. Look, Ava is graduating early and some of the other seniors have talked to me about you. Even though you're a freshman, we want you to learn all the solo routines. You keep it up and you get to perform in 3 weeks at the home game and maybe even do a solo at nationals. Do what do you say Bella?"

I was in total and complete utter shock, Alice and Rose had been walking by as I had this conversation and they stopped dead in their track when they herd the 2 magical words, Solo and Nationals. Of cores I told her I would do it. This was a lot but this is what I've wanted and its something to be proud of. After she left and shook my hand my girls ran up to me and tackled me to the ground and all three of us were squealing like little girls. I caught Emmitt and my greed eyed Grecian looking at us and smiling. His smile makes me feel like Jell-O all over again. Rose went back to cheering and we ran back to the stands to sit the rest of the twirlers and band. All the seniors came up and patted me on the back. Ava came up to me and gave me a big hug and whispered,"you'll do great, I know it." We ended up wining and as per tradition, went back to the dorms to play wii. This time Alice and jasper were there. It felt good to have my entire flatware family there with me. All of a sudden I get a facebook alert to my blackberry. It was a friend request. The first thing I notice was not his name, but those stinking green eyes.


	7. a note to my amazing readers

**Hey all no new chapter but a somewhat serious note. I am putting this story on break until the summer. Im not in a place to write this story, since it does have a darkness in its future. I am working on a lighter story called Cupcakes and Rubber Ducks. Also 14 little blue boxes will be kept as a one shit until the second contest is over, I may post 1 or 2 chapter in between but until both contest are done that will be left alone. Please keep me on alert so you can read my other stories.**

**Lots of love**

**nic**


End file.
